


[Un]Hidden

by zephyrcat3



Category: BnHA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bullying, F/F, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A girl who's quirk hasn't come in yet is bullied and discriminated until she's had enough
Relationships: n/a





	[Un]Hidden

"Look at her! She's so weak, it's hilarious!" The usual bully, Heather, and her rotten group of friends teased, using their quirks to bully the poor girl below them.

"She really thought quirkless freaks like her could get along here!" Heather teased, punching her once more.

"Yeah, what a stupid freak!" Her friend sneered.

"I-I won't be quirkless for long! You'll see!" The girl below them declared, attempting to sit up on her elbows despite being bruised and beaten.

"And when'll that be? Never?" Heather berated, kicking her down and putting a foot on her chest to painfully keep her down. "Face it, Alice, you'll always be nothing but a quirkless, defenseless freak. A toy for us with quirks to push around and abuse. You'll know better to learn your place where you belong." With her last statement, she and her friends walked off, leaving Alice to walk home alone, bruised, bloody, and beaten.

When she finally got home, she went up to her room to sulk, Heather's cruel words echoing in her head. A quirkless freak. That's what she always thought she'd be. While everyone else got their quirks, she almost never got hers. Her parents even thought her to be quirkless. She knew her quirk would come in. She just had to keep wishing for it. That night, she dreamt that she had a quirk and was liked by everyone.

Unfortunately, the dream was cut short when she was woken up for school the next morning. Hesitantly, she got dressed and began to head out, contemplating whether or not she would go. When she got there, the torture began. Everyone laughed at her and teased her, calling her names like 'quirkless' and 'powerless.' the teachers did nothing to help which made things worse for her because, throughout the day, she got bullied even worse. By her last class, she had about enough of the bullying. She decided to let her anger out when she left for home, and Heather started bullying her again.

"Oh, look! It's the quirkless bitch!" She teased, running over to tease her.

"What do you want now, Heather?" Alice sighed.

"What do I want? Is that any way to talk to a superior, freak!?" She barked. When she got no answer from her, she slammed down her books and pushed her up against a wall. "When I say something to you, I expect you to Fucking speak, you stupid whore!"

Alice had about enough of this and decided to teach her a lesson. She didn't expect the outcome to come out how it did, but she glad it did. When she pulled her fist back, she summoned a ball of water even bigger than it and punched Heather in the face, trapping her head in the ball of water and holding her down to the ground. Her quirk finally came at last.

"I won't drown you if you promise to never bully me again and to treat me with respect," She stated, getting muffled noises of panic and pleas from the girl below her. She sighed and decided to let her go, ending up on the ground when she pushed her away from her.

"Y-You're fucking insane!" Heather stammered, backing away from her as she stood up.

"No, I'm just fed up about how you and the whole school bully me for not having a quirk. I have one now, so you all better respect and not exclude me from now on, got it?" She told.

"Yeah whatever just please, don't hurt us!" She pleaded, begging on her knees and watching as the now non-quirkless girl walked away with her head up before turning to her.

"Good. I hope you learned your lesson, Heather Barkland," She stated, walking home with a small grin. She knew things would be different from now on. And she knew that no one else would ever mess with her again.


End file.
